


Bubbles

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cecaelia Castiel, Cecaelia Dean, Cute, Multi, Omega Castiel, Pet Store owner Aaron, Pet owner Meg, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean was a grumpy tiny Alpha Cecaelia. When he was captured, he was sure his life was over. Until a leather clad human ‘saved’ him.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Creature Fic





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
Dean was a rare, tiny Alpha Cecaelia. He has been stuck at an exotic pet store for months. He was caught in a fishnet while hunting some shrimp when his life was forever changed. The owner of the pet store was a snarky human named Aaron. Dean hated him. He would always try to touch him, putting his nasty hand in Dean’s water. The rare Cecaelia had latched onto part of the human’s hand. Suckers had burned the man’s tacky skin, and Dean had bit him. Aaron never stuck his hand in his tank again. Dean showed him.  
  
  


A weird looking lady walked into the pet shop, which made the bell at the top of the door sound. To the tiny Alpha’s surprise, she adopted him. Aaron warned her about Dean’s sour attitude and that he was a wild Cecaelia, mentioning that he was aggressive. Dean fought him like crazy when the human tried to get him out of his tank and into some water bag.

The woman brought the water bag up to her face to get a better look at Dean.

“Hey, Dean, my name is Meg. You’re coming home with me.” The tiny Cecaelia responded by flattening his underside to the plastic, and inked at her. It only served to make the humans change him into another bag.

When Meg finally got Dean home, she was cooing to him, telling him that he was perfect for something called a Castiel. Dean was confused. What the hell was she saying? What was a Castiel?

Once inside the home, she brought him towards a massive aquarium that was obviously very well taken care of. It took up the whole far wall of the room. Dean had to admit to himself that if he had to choose where he would live the rest of his days, he would rather it be in this enormous tank than the tiny shit-hole that was his living quarters at the pet shop with Aaron.

The tiny Alpha watched as Meg patted the water and called out the name of this ‘Castiel’ as she started to lower Dean into the tank. Dean rushed out of the stupid bag, and as it was pulled away, he felt it in the water. There was another Cecaelia in the tank.

He looked around the vast aquarium that was filled with natural corals and live rocks in the tank’s sand bed. The whole side looked like a real reef bank, and Dean was in awe. Even the water here felt much better compared to the shitty tank he had been housed in at the pet shop. He kept looking at the beautifully arranged reefs, knowing damn well it was the work of the other Cecaelia that resided there. And, well, as he spotted the human named Meg watching with a red smile, she obviously cared about the other Cecaelia…or ‘Castiel’ as she had called it.

Dean moved forward a bit, letting the vibration in the water tell him what he wanted to know. Ohhh. Just then, from the far left of an array of reefs, the Cecaelia timidly looked out of its sleeping place. It was a light blue in color, and OH! Dean’s eyes went wide. It was an Omega… and gorgeous!

That was when Dean realized that ‘Castiel’ was its name. It was studying him with a shy smile and a head tilt. The scent in the water suddenly changed then, and Dean saw the Omega Cecaelia doing an alluring and provocative dance with his tentacles. Dean was raptured, and in a daze. The Omega was stunning and provocative. It suddenly bolted back into the reefs where it came from and a second later, it peeked out at Dean, wiggling a tiny tentacle at him. Dean was an Alpha; he knew damn well when he was getting summoned by the most beautiful Omega Cecaelia he had ever seen, and he was very much on board with mating season beginning right at that moment.

Dean rushed forward, and oh, yes, this was most definitely where he was meant to be.

 

**End**


End file.
